


Red

by maybegracie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegracie/pseuds/maybegracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams recounts the story of his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble i thought up last night. enjoy!

I met her when I was seven. I was sitting on a swing, all alone. I wasn't even swinging. She had long red hair tumbling down her back. Her eyes were big and green, with long dark lashes that cast shadows on her cheeks when she laughed at my bad jokes.  
It was fine that she was laughing at me, I just wanted her to laugh.  
Amy was her name.  
I loved her from the first time on that swing, when she ran up to tell me to get off the swing if I didn't want to get beaten off.  
I loved her all those years, letting her cry on my shoulder when her boyfriend at fifteen cheated on her with an older girl.  
I loved her when she kissed me during a game of spin the bottle when we were eighteen, wrinkling her nose and laughing.  
I loved her when she got married to that prick, with me as her Man of Honour, and I loved her when I kicked his arse for hitting her.  
I loved her when we sat on her front porch, her hand laced with her husband's, who still hit her, and I still hit back when she wasn't looking.  
I loved her when I was forced to go with her and her kids to play in the park for her birthday, and she pushed me off the swing.  
I loved her when we were old, watching one of our friends being put in the ground, her hand holding onto my sleeve, weeping.  
I loved her when I sat on my bed, dying, only wishing that she loved me back as she stroked my face and told me it would be fine.  
I waited for her my entire life, watching her love others.  
But I would wait 2,000 years to see her face again.


End file.
